


River - HexaCoollike

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments? Ideas? Thanks <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	River - HexaCoollike

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Ideas? Thanks <3

(Tom's POV)

I could the river flowing beneath me. It’s fast flowing water, crashing into the rocks that stood in its water, showing the water over everything that stood nearby. I often came out here when I needed to think, regardless of what it was about. It let me clear my mind, which meant it was great when I needed to think through the problems in my life, or wonder how I was going to help someone out, or even when I was struggling with writing a song, this was always the place I came too. Something about the mix between the solidarity of the rocks and the the way the water could change from vicious one moments to totally calm the next helped me to clear my mind in the way that nothing else could. This was something I needed right now more than anything else.

One of my best friends had told me that he loved me earlier, and i’d had no idea what to say ack to him. I could barely remember what happened after that, I think I’d jsut nodded and sort of wander away, which in hindsight was a horrible thing to do to poor Charlie, but I had to think this through properly before I told him anything. I’d never really thought about him that way, so how could I really know if I liked him. I never really let myself think about things like that, not even when I had weird dreams or random thoughts when I was with people. I didn’t let myself fall for my friends, as I was always too scared it would mess everything up.

But he had started this now, so now I just had to decide where I stood. I’d wanted time to think, id didn’t want to lead him on if I didn’t think there was anything there, or even because I was just too scared to say anything else, but the same went the other way, if I’d just said that I didn’t like him without a second thought, what would happen when I actually thought it through later, I’d never forgive myself. I knew now. I’d liked Charlie for quite a while, I’d just never let myself see it as an option, i hadn’t wanted to ruin our friendship, so I’d pushed all the inappropriate thoughts down, but now they’d all come rising back tot he surface. That’s when i turned away from the crashing water, and started to run back to his house, before he got the wrong idea.


End file.
